The invention relates to a screwing device for simultaneous alignment and mounting of sub-constructions.
Generic screwing devices in the form of bit holders are sufficiently known in the art. The term bit holder generally refers to an attachment for a motor-operated or manually operated screwing tool, for example a screwdriver or an electrically or pneumatically operated screwing machine, whose one free end is designed for connecting with the screwing tool, for example through insertion and locking in a drill chuck. The other free end of the bit holder is provided with a bit receiver. This bit receiver is designed in particular in the manner of a blind hole and comprises a circumferential hexagonal form for anti-rotational connection of the bit holder with the bit. The bit holder therefore constitutes an adapter for easier and faster changing of bits.
The term bit in the following generally refers to an exchangeable screwdriver blade, whose one free end comprises a blade that is adapted to the respective screw type, for example in the form of a cross head, torx, etc. and whose second free end is adapted to the form of the bit receiver, i.e. for example has a circumferential hexagon form and therefore can be inserted partially into the bit receiver.
Especially in dry construction it is problematic that a sub-construction should be created on a wall or ceiling for subsequent attachment of panels or gypsum plaster boards, which (sub-construction) is aligned in a defined plane. Such an alignment can be achieved for example by an alignment wire or a leveling laser defining a reference level, so that based on this alignment wire or this reference level the sub-construction is erected at a defined distance thereto, for example in the form of cross laths.
The alignment of the sub-construction, which frequently consists of a base construction and cross laths attached thereto, to the desired plane is achieved in this respect for example by screwing in or screwing out screwing means, in particular set screws, so that a constant distance between the cross laths and the reference level is brought about. For this purpose it is necessary that the worker, in addition to screwing in or screwing out the screwing means, simultaneously operates a measuring tool, for example a yardstick, in order to measure the distance to the reference level. The result of this is that, due to simultaneous screwing and measuring, both hands of the worker are occupied. This makes working extremely difficult. Therefore, it is common practice that the work is carried out by a team of more than one worker, one worker's primary task being to measure and the other worker being primarily responsible for the screwing and adjusting tasks. This is undesirable due to the increased manpower requirements and costs.